plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhys Stephan
Lutta, previously known as "Rhys 'Lutta' Stephan", was a character on Plagued created by Enekappa on October 31, 2010. He was an original Overmind and was a former Kakai, and is now inactive. Personality Lutta is ruled by the Sin of Anger. With Wrath reigning over him, he is a highly volatile and aggressive when responding. He does not like to be confronted, and his response consists of even more violent response. He is set on a quest, and hardly anything will be able to stop him. He does not care about the consequences of his actions; there are only two ways: his way, or the "beat the crap out of you" way. In the end they both consist of the same; Lutta does not care. He enjoys company, but prefers it submissive, as otherwise, it is bound to make him angry at some point, and he winds up killing people and getting lonely again. Despite all the theatrics he employs, it is hard for him to hide his Satan following side, and eventually he just bursts into violence after a certain point of exchanging words and/or actions. The interesting thing is, Lutta is a majorly collected individual. It takes quite a lot to get him actually angry at something to the point where he will burst a vein. Usually he keeps his emotions under control, and though he perceives the world through a veil of distorted angry and violent thoughts, he keeps them under tight leash so as not to lose himself. The ones who live to piss him off his restrains don’t usually live much after. With his recent defeat at the hands of a Vampyre, he has become somewhat more aggressive. He is more prone to violence, though he retains the sadistic eloquence with which he loves to poke and prod at his victims anger. He still loves to keep others on their toes. History Born three years ago when Satan decided he did not want to sit idly by an wait for Humanity to fall; Lutta was one of the Deadly Sins created by Satan at the beginning of the Apocalypse. He was to bring about the fall of Humanity, by whichever methods he found. Still in Hell, as the Devil prepared the vast array of Overmind, Lutta got impatient and crushed a nearby Overmind who was too excited; part of being born so... angry. There was one Overmind who pledged himself to work with him. He was controlled by Wrath too, but he had been created with extensive knowledge in bladed combat. Lutta accepted; to slash through an opponent was something that interested him... and he would prove useful for Lutta to become more powerful. Once sent for Earth, Lutta and Deimos de Angelus spread chaos together, as they amassed an army of Lessers to wash through cities. And the two of them alone... well, let's just say it wasn't pretty to see. They ripped through everything that came their way. It was easy to adapt to humanity. Having the most human appearance, Lutta would infiltrate with humans, while Deimos sneaked in and then they'd spread slaughter. They were unstoppable. With time, he managed to learn how they fought, how they thought, how they moved around. It was all fairly simple; he always wondered how they must feel to push those frail bodies of theirs to the limits. By learning, he evolved, becoming a much more capable hunter himself. With hordes of Lessers at his disposal, and the company of Deimos, it had been easy to devastate full groups of survivors if so he wished. However, Safe Haven and New Haven rather got in the way; they were making it hard to hunt down humans. Lutta grew tired and angry towards the Humans. As if that wasn't enough, Deimos grew tired of the slaughter and turned his back on Satan, forcing Lutta to hunt him down. He had a few Reavers, all of which he trained himself, and he now has Corey Raines, who is efficient as Deimos once was. More and more, Lutta was forced to struggle. The drop of water came from his death and his sisters, which would force the Kakai into action. He renewed himself, and returned to crush Humanity. Cannot kill the Battery, cannot stop the Battery. Category:Characters Category:Overminds Category:Males Category:Active